1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fields of electrical motors and energy conversion devices, specifically to an energy conversion system that converts electrical energy to mechanical energy, including the conversion of solar energy into mechanical energy. It operates on a timed direct current pulse and its configuration causes a magnetic field to align with a rotational shaft, two rotors, and one or more stationary field pieces each having a coil. One rotor has a spherical configuration and the second rotor mounted on the same shaft has an arcuate configuration with truncated ends. Optionally, a coil can be mounted on the same shaft between the two rotors. The offset position of field coils allows for higher torque in low to high rpm ranges. The spherical rotor shape was chosen for ease of construction, concentrated mass in a condensed space for less gyroscopic effects than flat flywheels, and positive effects of placement in magnetic circuit. Since there is only one major moving part, the present invention is simple, long-lasting, and virtually problem-free.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electric motors are known. However, they do not have the advantages of the present invention related to its spherical rotor and the relationship between the spherical and arcuate rotors. For example, only saturation current is required to run the present invention energy conversion system and it does not depend upon conventional style voltage and amperage. In addition, the spherical rotor has dual purpose. It acts as a flywheel and magnetic reservoir, which produces less gyroscopic effect and will have less I2R losses. In addition, the distance separation of the coils allows for less counter electromotive force (EMF). Counter EMF is a problem with conventional motors. Further, the offset positioning of field pieces in combination with an arcuate rotor with truncated ends allows for higher torque. There is no invention known having the same structure as the present invention or all of its advantages.